LoZ Majora's mask
by Crap Rocket Red
Summary: So me and a bunch of friends get sucked into the world of Termina. First chapter is normal than we p-take. : enjoy R


**Ok so this is about the LoZ MM story. The beginning is basically the story but the rest (Hopefully if I can fit it) will be me, my ex and my best friend (KID) destroying the game from the inside.**

In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy… no a boy and a girl… no a… uh, a couple of dude people. The dudes who, after doing some pointless stuff crept away from the land where not many people liked them… no wait… did something or other and ended up in this thing… screw it! I don't care. Story!

Link and Epona travelled at a steady pace through a strange forest of which Link knew not the name, unaware of the two fairies that lurked in the shadows, nodding at each other. Padding silently along, Epona seemed to sense something strange and stopped. The fairies took advantage of the moment and zoomed in towards her startling her and throwing Link off her back.

As Link fell to the ground unconscious, a mysterious figure crept out from the trees wearing a mask so sinister, it could burn the devil. While the Masked Imp laughed playfully, the two fairies flew to his side, giggling with glee.

"Hee hee! You two fairies did great!" He congratulated his accomplices while lifting his disturbing mask to see better. "I wonder if he has anything good on him…" He stopped. "Huh? This guy…" After what seemed like serious contemplation the Masked Child spoke again. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem." He concluded. He stalked cautiously towards his unfortunate target. Weary of the horse, he paused every few feet then walked again. Epona seemed to know no better than to let this masked stranger poke and prod her kind master.

The Masked Imp had no regard for poor Link as he flipped him onto his back with his foot and began to paw through his stuff. After minutes of careful searching, the masked being pulled out the Ocarina Of Time though he didn't know that it had that title. The boy blew into the Ocarina, giggling when it made a sound almost oblivious to the voice of the purple fairy.

"Ooh ooh! What a pretty ocarina. Hey, Skull Kid, lemmeh touch it! I wanna see!"

The white fairly head-butted him fiercely.

"You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it!? No way! You can't touch it!" The white fairy scolded him.

Tael hung his head.

"Aww, but sis… W-why can't I try it out too?" He moaned. The two fairies argued continuously while Skull Kid played the ocarina, completely oblivious to the stirring body of Link,

Sitting up and shaking his head, Link stood up evil-eyeing the Skull Kid and preparing to attack. Skull  
Kid's fairies noticed first and rang frantically to alert the Kid that the boy was awake. Turning around cautiously, Skull Kid leaped out of his skin, squealed and hid the ocarina behind his back hoping Link was stupid enough not to notice.

"Nyaaa!" He thought.

Link readied himself… then leaped towards the Skull Kid yet failed miserably for the child had leaped out of his reach and onto the smooth sleek back of Epona, forcing her through the trees in a desperate bid to escape. Link, somewhat wise, leaped and latched himself onto one of poor Epona's hind legs and was dragged along with the Kid.

Through trees and shrubbery. Link held onto his dear friend for his life. After what felt like hours of endless torture Link just couldn't hold on any longer. He let go of Epona and flew through the air like an eagle before landing and rolling into a tree stump, hearing Epona's pitiful hooves gallop away in the distance with that ruthless imp of the forest.

He shook his head, ignoring the buzzing in his ears and took off in the direction of the ever-decreasing sound of Epona's hooves. A short cave met his eyes and taking no time to think, he rushed on through. Different levels of stumps seemed to appear in front of him and remembering the trials of his last adventure, Link immediately leaped to the stumps, jumping and flipping like an acrobat; fuelled by adrenaline and fear for his lost friend.

Following his rush of hero-ism, he came to another tunnel, this time, not resulting in an area of shrubbery. A dark chasm met his gaze filled and without thinking or stopping, Link rushed into the embrace of neon lights and darkness…

Falling and falling he found himself about to land, head-first, onto a large purple and green Deku flower. Everywhere his joints ached, the ferocity of his landing had knocked the fight out of the poor fairy child and the sight that he held before his rekindled his fighting spirit.

Lights full of shapes and colours rained down on the Skull Kid like the lights of a performance. Triangles of blue, circles of red; it all hurt Link's poor eyes. In the middle of the theatrical lights was Skull Kid, lying down as though this were his room. Maybe it was!

He stretched out, the fearful mask eyeing link up like the days dinner. The purple fairy Tael and his apparent sister hovered on either side of Skull Kid like body guards… or fan girls! Skull Kid "stared" at Link full of the loathing the mask emitted.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it…" Skull Kid drawled. Link stared on at him with loathing in his eyes, desperately trying to devise a foolproof plan to get that Kid. Upon hearing the Skull kids words, Link realised his horse, Epona, was no-were to be found!

"Her name is Epona!" Link growled before Skull Kid cut across him.

"There's no need in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favour and got rid of it… Hee, hee…" The Kid cackled evilly while Link nearly died inside.

"Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face?" Skull Kid mocked him. The fairies remained motionless beside him. Link wasn't sure they wanted to do this.

"I just thought I'd have a little fun without you…" Link felt anger build up inside him. The imp seemed to sense that and suddenly got irritated.

"Oh, come now… Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" The mask on his face shook frantically from side to side and made a sound that dived deep into Links soul. Skull Kid let out a bellow of godly defiance as the outlines of his probably stolen mask turned neon blue.

Link clutched his head in agony. The penetrating scream of evil dove into his very being and destroyed his insides. He woke up inside his head. A blur of red and orange surrounded him. Deku scrubs! Desperately trying to clear his way of them, Link punched and kicked for all his worth until he found an opening. Finding his chance, he ran frantically for his dear life. Behind him, the Dekus seemed to all band together and form a god of a Deku. A hundred feet tall and coming after Link with rage. Link felt himself falling… falling… falling…

He woke.

**R&R plz!!!!**


End file.
